Fall To Pieces
by Rach01
Summary: This is my version of Season 4. Please review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Las Vegas

**

* * *

**

**Fall To Pieces**

Chapter One

_Mary sighed as she walked out of the bathroom, with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her torso. She ran a comb through her long brown hair, gently untangling the knots. She continued down the hallway towards her bedroom, unaware of the eyes that followed her._

_She was about to let her towel drop when the door to her room opened. She gasped and turned around, about to say something, but the words died in her throat. The look in her father's eyes scared her and she stood frozen in her place. Mary couldn't move, couldn't speak._

_She watched with wide eyes as he approached her. She flinched away from his hand as he brought it up to her face. His breath smelt like alcohol and she suppressed the urge to gag._

"_You look just like your mother, do you know that?" he whispered to her, moving his hand to the top of her towel. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of her chest and Mary could feel the tears spill from her eyes. "Are you afraid of me Mary?" he asked when noticing her tears and the way her body began to tremble._

_Her fear had completely consumed her. Her father place both hands on her shoulders and began to push her backwards, until the backs of her knees hit the bed behind her. He continued to push her until she was lying flat on her back. Mary started to shake uncontrollably as she watched him unbuckle his belt._

_All of a sudden, everything came rushing back to her. What was she doing? She was just watching him. She needed to get away from him, from here. With the strength she didn't know she had, she pushed him away and made a run for the door. He was too quick for her though, and caught her before she opened the door._

_He grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around so that they were face to face. Mary tried to pry her arm away from his grip, but he only tightened his hold. She cried out and tried to fight against him, his response was a hard smack across her face. Her head started to spin and she could faintly feel his hand unravel her towel and throw it across the room. He started to drag her back towards the bed, and she shook her head in an effort to stop the dizziness. He threw her back on the bed, fumbling with the zipper to his pants._

_Mary tried to get up, tried to escape, but he hit her again, harder, and she felt her body drain of all her energy. It felt as if all her muscles had turned to jelly. She closed her eyes and felt him straddle her hips. There was nothing she could do; there was nothing left in her. She could feel him against her thigh and cringed. He slowly began to touch every inch of her body, and her tears flowed faster as his hand disappeared between her thighs._

_She tried to bury herself in her thoughts, anything to ignore the feel of his hands on her. She thought of school, cheerleading, anything that came to mind. That's when she saw it; the face of her best friend. Danny McCoy. He had always been there for her, just like she was for him._

_And that's when it happened. He roughly entered her, taking away her innocence. She let out a cry of agony and tried to push him off. He didn't budge. She could feel her insides stretch around him and let the sob that she had been holding in, escape from her mouth. She didn't dare open her eyes. It felt like a red hot poker had been shoved through her body._

_She laid there for what felt like forever, letting him use her body for his pleasure. She finally felt him pull himself out of her and stalk out of the bedroom, without so much as a glance. She looked to the window and saw that the sun was going to rise; she quickly looked to the alarm clock that was at her bedside. 5.17AM. Her father would be leaving for work soon and then she could leave this house._

_Mary heard the front door slam shut and jumped out of the bed._

Mary Connell bolted upright in her bed, panting and sweating. The dreams were getting worse. At first she would remember certain looks and simple touches, but now it was everything. She desperately tried to regulate her breathing, a task which proved to be difficult. A couple of minutes later, when she had calmed somewhat, she rose from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom.

There was no way she was going to get back to sleep now. She sighed as she realised it had been a week since she had had a good night's sleep. Nobody had noticed how haggard she looked and for that she was grateful. She didn't know how she could explain what she was going through at the moment.

Mary stood under the hot water, pondering the events of her dream. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. As soon as her father had left for work, she packed a bag and ran all the way to Danny's house. He would help her, she knew. She could see the anger on his face after she had told him what happened and it took all her strength to stop him from going to 'talk' to her father. She had hid in Danny's room for twenty-one days before his father found out. Together they had told Larry everything, but she knew that she would have to go back. Before she left, Larry told her that he was going to do something about it and for her to just stay strong.

It was hard at first, being in the same house as her father again. She avoided him at all costs and spent all her free time at Danny's. However, one night he cornered her just as she was about to leave. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know and she knew there was no escaping him. She sent out a silent prayer for someone, anyone, to help her. Just before her father was getting ready for another round, she heard Danny's voice shout up the stairs. She let out a sigh of relief and tried to move out of her father's reach. It was obvious he hadn't heard Danny enter the house and she was glad. She had officially moved in the Danny and his father that day, and she had never felt so safe in all her life.

Mary was brought out of her memories when the shower water suddenly turned cold. She didn't know how long she had spent in there, but knew that she had plenty of time to get to work.

As she got ready for work and made breakfast for herself, Mary wondered if she should talk to Danny about this. It was starting to freak her out and every so often she would panic for no reason. Things hadn't been right with them since he hooked up with Delinda, but she knew that he would help her through this. '_No,' _she thought,_ 'I'm not using this as an excuse to get our friendship back.'_


End file.
